Sonic Gone Digital
by it's simply me
Summary: A Sonic/Digimon crossover. A fic that my sister came up with. Even if you haven't played or seen Digimon it doesn't matter, everything is relatively clear. Next chapter up. Shadow and Rouge are up on the Ark when they find someone...
1. Chapter 1

_What happens when Sonic finds a boy and a creature, clearly not from this world? What happens when they're transferred to a different world? Read and find out!_

* * *

**Sonic Gone Digital**

"Oh no, not this time, Sonic. This time, you won't beat me!" Sam Speed gloated through the speaker. Sonic just rolled his eyes. _This guy just won't quit!_ Sonic thought. _Doesn't he know that no matter how many engines he installs, he still won't be able to beat me. I can travel at the speed of sound for crying out loud!_

Sonic tried to stay level to the car, just to let Sam think he was winning, but soon enough, he got bored and sped ahead of him. As he reached the roundabout, he skidded to a halt and looked behind him. The F1 race car driver was nowhere to be found. He sighed and climbed up on the large pillar of earth to wait for him.

He looks to his right at the surrounding ledges of rock. His eyes scanned over the top. _Flat rock, flat rock, a boy, a weird pink looking ball with ears, flat rock – wait, a boy? A weird pink ball?_

He quickly sped over to take a closer look. He started spinning circles around them to get a full 360 degree image.

"Woah, slow down, pal!" Sonic heard the boy say. He skidded to a halt and walked over to the pair. "What, you look just like a hedgehog! But that can't be, those animals are so _slow_! You must be some sort of Digimon, right? What's your name? Hedgehog-mon?"

"What kind of pathetic name is hedgehog-mon anyway? My name's Sonic. Who are you and what's a Digimon?"

"Wow, you were right, Koromon. We _have _entered a different world." Tai said, turning to the small pink ball. Sonic quirked an eyebrow.

_He's talking to a ball with eyes? _He thought to himself.

"My name's Tai and this is my Digimon Koromon."

"Koromon, huh? So the little ball has a name." Sonic said amusedly.

"A ball?!"

Suddenly, Sonic noticed a rise of dust off in the distance. Sam had finally caught up.

"Well it was nice meeting ya, but I got a race to win, see ya!" And he zoomed down the hill, at the same time hearing the boy named Tai call out to him.

"WAIT!"

Sonic stopped and turned his head to see Tai tumble down the hill.

"Ow." Tai muttered once he finally stopped spinning. Koromon easily jumped down and landed easily on his legs – or the area where they would have been – next to Tai. Sonic walked over to them, well aware of Sam reaching and crossing him. _Big deal. _Sonic thought, knowing he could easily catch up.

"What?" Sonic asked. Tai reached up and grabbed Sonic's shoulder for support. And in a flash they were gone because little did they know, beings from different worlds can't touch each other.

They all landed in a green jungle. "Um, what happened?"asked Tai.

"Don't ask me, I have no idea" Sonic answered. "I'm gonna go check this place out. I'll be back in a sec."

Running for a few seconds showed Sonic that the forest they had landed in was huge. All he'd seen so far was green. Looking for a way home could literally take forever.

He quickly went back they way he came to where Tai and Koromon were waiting.

"Well, this place seems like it's going on forever. Plus, it's giving me the creeps. I see shadows everywhere."

"Psh, me and Koromon aren't afraid of some shadows, we've come up against stuff much worse than that. So anyway, I'm gonna look around here myself. _I _wanna see what this place is."

"I told you, there's nothing but grass and trees around here. And anyways, I wanna go to sleep."

"You're so useless. I'm gonna go myself and you can stay here by yourself because you are not needed." Tai said. Tai goes.

"What_ever_." Sonic said. He looked around and quickly found a big rock perfect for going to sleep on. After a while he heard a noise and opened his eyes. He finds Tai running around and around him screaming for help.

"There's a monster coming to attack us! He's so scary!" Tai yells.

"Big whoop. And what happened to I'm not afraid of anything? But you needn't worry, _I've_ fought lots of monsters before. And besides, compared to me he's probably as fast as a snail! HAHAHA!" Sonic said.

Sonic grabbed Tai and slung him over his shoulder and after letting Koromon jump onto his head. Sonic quickly sped away from the sound of the monster. After some time he got tired and told Tai he wanted to go to sleep.

"Is that all you can think about? Sleep?" Tai asked him incredulously.

"No, of course not. I also think about what I'm looking at and things like that." Tai rolled his eyes.

Both Sonic and Koromon fell into a deep sleep, while Tai paced in front of them, thinking of what dangers this monster could bring.

"Sonic is no use," Tai thought out loud to himself. "All he ever wants to do is sleep!"

Sonic opens his eyes and says, "Hey, you talking about me?"

"No you're just dreaming." Tai says.

"Oh right. Of course." And Sonic falls back asleep.

Tai hears the monsters growling, it kept coming closer and closer, so he picked up Koromon and ran. Waking up Sonic passed through his thoughts, but he decided against it.

_Besides, he can take care of himself, with that speed he's got._ He thought.

Tai suddenly spotted a stone on the ground and it wasn't just an ordinary stone, it had a symbol on it.

"Hey, I know that sign! That's Joe's crest!" Tai exclaimed. "Maybe Joe's been sent here too!"

Suddenly a yell was heard. Tai smirked. "I can recognize that yell anywhere!"

"It's Joe!" Koromon said.

Tai turned around and started running towards the monster's noise. He passed Sonic still sleeping on the ground but doesn't notice. Tai had to go save Joe because he was probably trapped by that monster.

Just as Tai had expected, Joe was standing right in front of the monster. Tai pulled on his belt to take out the Digivice which controls Koromon. But there was no Digivice which meant that Koromon couldn't digivolve into Agumon.

"Hey Tai, you're here too? I guess I'm pretty lucky to have one of my friends here too. And I really don't know how I got here. I just touched a black hedgehog thing and : KABOOM! I was standing here in this jungle-forest place. Pretty cool huh?"

"Joe watch out , there's a monster behind you!! It's huge and it's white with two huge pointy teeth." Tai quickly said.

Joe turned around to look at the monster. "A m-m-monster! Where?" Joe said frightened.

"JOE YOU FOOL, IT'S STANDING RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!" Tai said loudly.

Joe raised an eyebrow and said: "Tai, that's Ikkakumon, the digivolve of Gomamon. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. But then, why'd you shout?" Tai asked.

"Because, look what I found!" Joe said, pointing to a nearby rock. Tai looked over at it and saw it was just like the one he'd seen earlier, except instead of Joe's crest on it, it had his."

"Oh, and we found your digivice too." Ikakumon rumbled. Ikkakumon had Tai's Digivice in his mouth and he gave it to Tai and then de-digivolved into Gomamon. Gomamon started laughing his heart out, "Haha! You - thought _I_ was a monster! Haha!"

"No I didn't." Tai blushed."Anyways, you know I made a friend and he's really fast, come and meet him. He followed me because there was a monster attacking us and he was really scared so he just begged me to protect him. Come on, I'll show you." Tai lead Joe and Gomamon towards Sonic.

Suddenly Sonic woke up from his dream, and zoomed off, thinking he's back home and that being part of his daily routine. But then he remembered Tai and Koromon weren't with him and he'd left them behind.

So he went back but they weren't there. So he started looking around and suddenly spotted a cave. He thought there might be food in there since he was feeling sorta hungry. But when he entered, he saw a cage with Tai and Koromon in it.

"Hey, are you guys playing some sort of trick on me? I'm sure you guys are joking, but this isn't the time to be hanging around and playing games. We gotta find our way out of here." Sonic says.

"Does it look like we're playing games, I can't believe you can't see that we are trapped in here. You really don't have a brain". Tai said rudely.

"Hey, if you think I'm going to set you free, you better think again." Sonic replied angrily.

"Sorry, just help us out." Tai said. "Please?"

Sonic sighed. "Fine, but I just know I'm gonna regret this."

Sonic still hadn't noticed Joe and Gomamon at the back of the cage. He turned into a ball and applied a strong homing attack at the cage. The cage broke and Gomamon and Koromon landed safely on the ground. Sonic caught Tai in one hand and Joe in the other. Tai was put safely on the ground without a scratch.

Then he turned to look at the other weight he was carrying. "Ahh!" Sonic yelled , dropping Joe in the moment of surprise.

"You didn't have to throw me, you know."Joe said angrily. "And anyways you must be the speed-hedgehog-thing that Tai told me about. Sonic, right? You really do run quite fast. I'm Joe. Oh yeah, and Tai told me that you followed him because you were scared of a monster and you thought Tai would help you."

"He WHAT? He was the one who followed ME because he was scared of that monster thing he was talking about." Sonic replied, really annoyed with Tai now.

"No you followed me, remember?" Tai lied.

"I'm really confused" Joe said unknowingly.

"He's lying to you Joe. But how'd you get stuck in that cage anyway?" Sonic asked.

"I dunno, but I suppose it was some sort of trap meant for some sort of creature." Gomamon said thoughtfully.

"Hey I don't know you're name." Sonic said to the little seal like Digimon.

"Oh, I'm Gommamon."

They walked out of the cave and saw a stone in the distance, with a light glowing from the hole carved inside it. Sonic wanted to go home really badly and he missed all his friends and competition he used to have.

"Hey, look at that stone over there, the one with the shining light, that's where I found Koromon!" Tai said.

"Hey I just got an idea. One that just might send us home" Sonic said.

"But that's just where I found Koromon, there's nothing else in there." Tai said.

"Just listen to me, I know what I'm doing." Sonic said, hoping he was right.

At the same time, Gomamon, Joe, Tai, Koromon and Sonic touched the stone and they were all sent to their own homes. Tai and Koromon were back in their apartment staring at Kari, Tai's little sister. But they both quickly headed to the T.V.

Joe and Gomamon were sent back to their apartment. As soon as they arrived they went straight to the shower.

Sonic arrived back in his planet. He sighed. _Oh man, I guess this means I lost the race I was having. Oh well, I'll just have to ask Sam for a rematch._

With that, he headed to his own home. But just outside, he met Amy Rose. The pink hedgehog ran to Sonic and hugged him. "Where have you been Sonic? I was wanting to ask you to join me for a picnic but I couldn't find you. Sam said you'd just vanished. Oh well I got these guys to come with me."

She turned around and pointed to two girls. One was holding a pink bird and the other a green plant looking thing.

"Sonic, meet Mimi and Sora."

* * *

So, what do you think? Good, bad? You should tell my sis what you thought. She'll be so happy that someone actually bothered to read her fic. I told her that everyone on FanFiction were so awesome and nice and they always left reviews, so she's SO looking forward to it. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Gone Digital

Shadow and Rouge prowled to the remains of the space colony ARK, scanning the machinery, searching its insides.

"Remember Shadow, we're on the lookout for a chaos-" Rouge said.

"I know."

"Hey, it's not everyday I get a mission to actually go and _find_ an emerald, now is it? I always end up losing it. But not this time. This we get to take it home with us!" she said excitedly.

"And then hand it to the government when need be." Shadow cut in flatly.

"Yeah, but we get to hang on to it until then!"

Suddenly they heard a small crash echoing down hall.

"What was that?" Rouge asked.

"I'll go find out." Shadow said. And he zoomed off, forgetting Rouge couldn't follow him, since she wasn't as fast. Shadow paused and looked behind him to see if Rouge was anywhere close, but she wasn't. So he continued, not wanting to waste anymore time in finding out the cause of the noise.

He turned a corner and crashed into something; a person to be exact. The blond boy got up, rubbing his head, then opened his deep blue eyes.

"Hey you freak! Watch where you're going!" He yells angrily.

"Who're you calling a freak?" Shadow asks, already annoyed by this kid's demeanor.

"You of course. Who else is there?" the kid asked. Shadow blinked, noticing a movement beside the human.

"That creature beside you."

"For your information, that is my Digimon."

Shadow opened his mouth, ready to say something, but then an idea came to him. "I remember this kid, with blue hair and glasses I think, and if I remember correctly, he had a strange creature next to him, too. A seal I think it was."

"That sounds like Joe!" the boy exclaimed.

"What do I care?" Shadow said, crossing his arms.

Matt smirked. "You're a lot like me."

"Are you insulting me? How did you get here anyways?"

"None of your business."

"Fine I'll be going then." Shadow said.

"Wait, wait. I don't know how I got here, but can you help me get back? Because that's earth down there, and I have no idea how we got here. I'm Matt by the way. And this is Gabumon. And you are?"

"Shadow. Right now, you're on a space station, otherwise known as the space colony ARK."

"Ark huh? And you're Shadow. You could easily be a Digimon, but you aren't since you don't even know what they are." Matt said, walking around trying to get a full view of Shadow. "You look a lot like a hedgehog, but a lot different than a hedgehog in many ways. Are you mutated?"

"Excuse me?"

Suddenly, Rouge came flying in. "What was all the fuss, Shadow?"

"It was nothing important, just some lost child named Matt and his pet dog, Gabutron or something."

"Gabutron?" Gabumon said angrily.

Matt looked up at Rouge. "Hey, that looks like a bat! Is she one of you?"

"What do you mean, 'one of you'?" Shadow asked. Rouge landed on the ground.

"Oh, a human?" Rouge said, still not noticing Gabumon. "I'm Rouge. How did you get up here? But more importantly, do you have any chaos emeralds on you?"

"Chaos emeralds?" asked Matt. "What are those? Some sort of emerald, obviously, but what so special about that?"

"We're not just looking for any emerald." Rouge said, still not noticing the digimon. "We're looking for a chaos emerald, which is really rare on Earth. There are only seven in total. Actually chaos emeralds are originally from our planet, but we got jumbled up, so the chaos emeralds fell down to that pretty blue planet down there, along with us."

"That's where I live, can you take me back?" Matt asked, looking at them.

"Fine." Shadow said after some thought.

"Yeah, why not?" Rouge said. "But let's first make a deal. You help us find what we're looking for, and we get you back down there. Okay?" She finally looks down and sees Gabumon.

"Ahh! What _is_ that?!"

Gabumon looked up at Matt. "What's the matter with her?"

Matt shrugged. "Beats me." He turned to Rouge. "Hey, you look just as weird as he does, so don't make a fool out of yourself."

Rouge glared at him. "Well, you're a harsh one. Kinda remind me of Shadow."

"So let's get this deal over with so I can get back home."

"Okay, okay. Stubborn little dude, aren't we? Now here's the plan. We all split up in different directions. Matt and Gabumon, you go this way." She said, pointing to a door to her front. "I'll go to the right, Shadow to the left."

"Wait, how do I know what those emeralds look like?" Matt asked.

"Just look for a glowing gemstone." Rouge said, then took off down her path.

They split up. Matt walked down his allocated path. After a few minutes of walking, they saw the rest of the tunnel was dark.

"Maybe we should stop here." Gabumon said.

"No way! Finding that emerald is the only chance of us getting back home, so we better find it quickly. Rouge described the emerald as a glowing object."

After stopping, they both headed into the darkness. After what seemed like half an hour of walking, Matt slumped against the wall, tired. "Hey Gabumon, you have any ideas to find the emerald quicker?"

No response. "Gabumon?" he looked around. "Gabumon, where are you?" Matt quickly got up and started running ahead, deeper into the tunnel. He saw something glowing and quickly chased it, not knowing what else to do. It kept moving forward, but slowly. He reached it and tried to pull it off. All the lights turned on and he found himself face to face with a large robot.

Gabumon was in his hand. Matt tried to take out his digivice, but it wasn't there. The robot trapped Matt into a corner. He yelled.

In their different spots, Shadow and Rouge heard the yell.

"Matt?" Rouge asked herself.

"Gabutron?" Shadow mumbled.

They both headed towards Matt's shouts. They saw Gabumon in the hand of the robot and Matt trapped about to be killed.

"Black Wave!" Rouge yelled.

"Chaos Spear!" Shouted Shadow.

The robot blew up into a million pieces. An emerald appeared in the pieces of the robot, which was the glowing light Matt had seen before.

"Oh, we found an emerald! Oh it's so gorgeous." Rouge said, picking up the emerald.

"Just get it so we can leave." Shadow said.

"Have some patience, give us time to look at it." Rouge said.

Matt picks up Gabumon, who is still unconscious, and looks at Rouge. "I'm with Shadow."

Rouge frowned. "Fine, let's just go."

They ran back to the center where they had made all their plans.

"I know this place very well, just follow me and I'll take you to where the rockets are." Rouge said happily.

"Get on with it Rouge, you got what you wanted now hurry it up." Shadow said boredly.

"Are you guys related? And if you are, why do you fight so much?" Matt questioned.

Shadow and Rouge said at the same time, "What'd you just say?"

"Shut up Matt otherwise you're going to get killed by me."Shadow said really annoyed with Matt this time.

"Ok fine, I was wrong about you guys, sheesh! But I still don't see why you fight so much. Well not you Rouge, you don't start the fight, Shadow does."Matt said.

"We can just leave you here Matt I'm not going to change my mind if I agree to that." Shadow said.

"A deal's a deal and you can't disagree to that." Matt said stubbornly.

"That's it, I'm leaving you."

Rouge spotted their rocket and flew to it. Shadow followed along but by running. Matt tried to catch up but was too slow. _He's really fast_! Matt thought. "Hey Shadow, wait for me!! Please?"

Rouge said really heartbrokenly "Just let the boy come Shadow, he _was_ the one who helped us find the Chaos emerald." _And the one who was supporting me just now._ Rouge thought.

Shadow heard Maria's voice calling out to him _Shadow, help people and never make them feel a lot of pain, please Shadow, do it for me_ from the inside of his head. Shadow grumbled and said:

"Fine, you can come with us."

"I should never have trusted you in the first place. You guys don't keep your promises." Matt said.

Rouge and Shadow ignored him. They reach the landing spot then took the next ride into town.

"Thanks for your help, kid. I'll be seeing you later, I hope. Maybe. Whatever, see ya!" Rouge said, then took off, chaos emerald held in her hand.

Shadow gives a light nod in Matt and Gabumon's direction, then takes off after Rouge. Matt is left with Gabumon at his feet.

Matt looked at Gabumon and raised an eyebrow. "Gabutron? Not a bad name."

"Hey, would you like to be called Matthew?" Gabumon asked.

"Shut up."

They turned around ready to go home. Matt looked at the surrounding buildings. Nothing looked familiar.

"This isn't our world."

* * *

So here's the next addition from my little sister. Don't be too harsh, she's only eleven. Oh, and she's decided to make this into a full blown series, on chapter for each pair of characters. So stay tuned for the next one!


End file.
